


Transformers With Pokemon, Optimus Prime

by eerian_sadow



Series: Transformers with Pokemon [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Optimus Prime has made some very good friends on the Pokemon planet.
Series: Transformers with Pokemon [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/38828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

1\. No one could deny the obvious bond between Optimus Prime and his Snorlax. Especially when the huge pokemon was sprawled over in its trainer's lap and napping.  
2\. The Prime didn't intend to become a trainer like Cliffjumper, or even a breeder like Prowl or a traveler like Bluestreak, but he had always felt that Snorlax needed the additional company of another of its own kind. When the small, grass green gelatinous creature fell onto the road in front of him one day, he seized the opportunity the universe had given him.  
3\. He didn't even know his Ditto was particularly special (beyond how much it liked to cuddle with Snorlax and himself) until one of the Pokémon Center nurses made a fuss and asked if she could take its picture.  
4\. "What an unusual color variation." Professor Sycamore smiled brightly. "Absolutely unique among the color ranges we have observed during our studies. You're a very lucky trainer."  
"I often feel that Ditto was meant to find us that day on the road." Optimus extended a hand to the Pokémon, and Ditto oozed its way up to its favorite perch on the mechs shoulder. "Are variations like this normal?"  
"They do seem to be, but they affect less than one percent of all pokemon. Those of us who have gotten to see them are fortunate indeed." The Pokémon professor grinned again. "Yours is the first I've met in real life! How can I repay the privilege of studying it?"  
"It was my pleasure to advance your research."

5\. "Prime, the energon tanks are at full capacity and the humans have given us an awful lot of parts and scrap to help us rebuild." Ironhide sighed. "Someone's gotta take it all back home."  
"I know." Optimus sighed, too. "It's so peaceful here that I don't want to go. And I don't want to leave my friends."  
The red mech's hand went to the trainer's belt at his waist. "Yeah, I know what you mean. But they need our supplies."  
"Yes. Tomorrow, we can begin making arrangements for some of us to stay, and for the rest to pass their friends on to new trainers if none of the other Autobots are willing to take them."  
"Stay? You planning on setting up an outpost here?"  
"No." For a moment, Optimus' melancholy lifted and he smiled at his oldest friend. "I am planning to start a colony here. This planet is ideal for raising newsparks."  
Ironhide stared, mouth open.

6\. He hadn't known it would be so difficult to find a trainer who wanted both his Pokémon. When he announced that he would interview potential candidates to take responsibility for his friends, Optimus had assumed there would be several quality trainers and one or two shady humans who wanted to attempt to make money off the prestige of having Optimus Prime’s pokemon.  
He had not anticipated the deluge of collectors who were interested only in his unique Ditto, all of whom were turned away because he refused to separate Snorlax from his little friend.  
"Excuse me, Optimus Prime, sir?" A small voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see a small human girl standing in the doorway of the Pokémon Center.  
"Yes, miss?"  
"Um, my name is Emily, sir, and my Growlithe and I were wondering if you still needed someone to train your team while you're gone." The girl flushed with nervous embarrassment after she finished speaking and an orange canine Pokémon--presumably Growlithe--stepped up beside her and tucked its head up under her hand.  
"My friends are still in need of a caretaker, yes. But you seem very young for such a task."  
"I'm not old enough to travel," Emily confirmed. "But I will be in two years! Growlithe and I train in the tall grass outside of town until then. We'd really like to train your friends too. I promise I can take good care of them!"  
Optimus crouched down so that he could see the girls face more clearly. "Snorlax is much bigger than you are. He could hurt you accidentally."  
"I'm not scared! Look, Growlithe accidentally scratched me yesterday!" She showed the mech a long cut on the inside of her forearm.  
The Prime resisted the urge to smile. "And Ditto is very rare. Professor Sycamore says it may be the only one in existence in its color. Some people may try to steal it from you."  
"Growlithe will protect it while I call the police!" Emily sounded so determined, that Optimus finally gave in to the urge and smiled at the girl.  
"What if I am not able to return to and take them back? I am the leader of my people, and I may have to stay on Cybertron."  
"Then I'll take care of them til they need to go to the graveyard. And if I get old first, I'll find another trainer to take them, just like you." Emily took a deep breath then added, "And if you do come back, I'll give them right back to you. But I'll want to visit sometimes because they'll still be my friends."  
"Miss Emily, do you have someplace to store two more pokeballs?"  
The girl's eyes widened and she was silent for a long moment. "You mean I can train them?!"  
"Yes. I don't believe there is any trainer better suited."

7\. “Wait, don’t leave yet!” Optimus stopped at the bottom of the _Ark_ ’s boarding ramp and turned to look at Emily as she raced toward him. The girl was panting when she stopped running. “You can’t go yet. I have something for you.”

The Prime crouched down in front of her, ignoring Ironhide’s impatient shuffling inside the ship. “What is it, Emily?”

The girl held up a small package wrapped in white paper. “Open it carefully, it’s breakable.”

Solemnly, the Autobot leader did as ordered. His optics went wide as he took in the tiny statue--the intricately detailed statue--of himself holding Snorlax in one arm and Ditto on his shoulder. “Emily, this is beautiful.”

“It’s from Ditto. It made your statue all by itself when we were at school this week. I guess it can copy things into clay as well as it can copy things with itself.” Emily smiled. “Once the paint was dry, I ran as fast as I could to give it to you.”

“I am glad that you did. Even if I am never able to leave Cybertron again, I will have this to remind me of my wonderful friends here.”


	2. Chapter 2

_(Many years later.)_

“Optimus Prime. I knew you’d come back someday.” 

The red and blue mech looked up from the game he was playing with Prowl at an old woman in a wheelchair who was sitting just inside the Pokemon Center’s main door. His face lit up with a brilliant smile. “Miss Emily.”

“It’s Nana Emily these days,”The old woman laughed and activated the control that would roll her chair closer. “I have a great granddaughter now, who’s the age I was when you gave me the best Pokemon team a girl could have asked for.”

“You were undoubtedly the best for the job. Have they fared as well as you?”

“Snorlax is old and tired, like me.” Emily chuckled softly. “The way we all get, eventually. Ditto travels with my grandson Kurt now, teaching children about rare pokemon and telling stories. I know they’d love to see you again, though.”

“And I would love to see them, as well.” Optimus’ smile widened. “Perhaps we could go on one last trip together.”

“That sounds lovely. Let me call Kurt for you.”


End file.
